Paperman
by cassandracrisscolfer
Summary: Blaine is a lonely lawyer in New York City, whose destiny takes an unexpected turn after a chance sighting with a beautiful Vogue worker. Convinced the man of his dreams is gone forever, he gets a second chance when he spots the Vogue worker on the sidewalk below his work building. With only his heart, imagination and a stack of papers to get his attention, Blaine tries to woo him.


**Author Note: I haven't been on fanfiction in yonks. Anyway, I bring another story. This story is based on the newest Disney short called 'Paperman.' It's planned to show with 'Wreck It Ralph.' I drew a little picture for it and posted it on my Insagram, and many people thought I should write it, so here we are :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything infatuated with Disney. **

**Enjoy! :)**

New York was the place to be for many people. Dreams were made and dreams were crushed and it was that simple. It could be beautiful, and it could be industrial. Drug deals went on in the most exposed places, and crimes reeked havoc in the many ally ways. For Blaine Anderson forced Attorney at Law, New York was dull and lonely, miserable and punctual.

But Blaine's opinion was just an opinion. He didn't know much about the city he lived in for five years now. Blaine spent most of his days in his crowded apartment or his office. When he graduated from _Dalton Academy School for Boys_ in his hometown of Westerville, Ohio, he was immediately uprooted from the tiny town and sent to strive in the big city with a scholarship for NYU in law. But the thing was; he _didn't want to be a lawyer._ He had always wanted to go to New York for things like music or literature.

But Blaine's father had other plans for him. "Singing and poetry are a waste of your time, son. Go into law! It pays well and it's a job of a lifetime." Blaine wasn't planning to fulfill his father's wish, but he was unintentionally and unwontedly handed the scholarship, so he was sent to be miserable. Blaine never really had time to warm up to the city, and he definitely didn't know when he was going to.

So, the outcome was a little harsh.

"Do you have that paperwork for the Jefferson twins?" Blaine whipped his head around to be greeted by the receptionist for his level of the law firm building he worked in. The receptionist was a bitch, to put it nicely. Blaine never did like her.

Blaine panicked under the receptionist's annoyed glare and he fumbled through his drawers to find the file. _That damn file._ "Shit, I-I swear to god I _just_ had it." The receptionist rolled her eyes as Blaine continued to reprimand himself inwardly. "Listen, Anderson, if you don't have the file, I can get you fired. We need it. That trial is important. "

"No pressure," Blaine muttered sarcastically. He received and wicked grin in return. "I'll give you a few more seconds," said the receptionist sweetly. "_No pressure_." Blaine let out an incredulous laugh. He looked in his desk once more and snatched up a file.

"AHA! Take that, Martha!" Blaine said triumphantly, handing her the file. Martha raised a pointed brow and an amused smile spread across her wrinkled face. Shoving the file abruptly to Blaine's chest, she simply stated, "Wrong file, Anderson." Blaine's triumph faltered as he took a double take at the file that was shoved into him.

"Time is running thin for you," Martha said coldly. "One more slip up and I'm reporting your ass. You have one job, try and do it right." She inspected him once more before walking away. Blaine sighed and threw the file in the trash can near his desk. He couldn't afford to get fired, but yet he wished he could. Running his hand through his gelled hair 9which was probably the worst idea), and fixing his glasses, he concluded that yes, he didn't want to be a lawyer.

. . .

New York was the place to be for many people. Dreams were made and dreams were crushed and it was that simple. For Kurt Hummel, life couldn't get any better. Sure, his Broadway dreams had crumbled and they were handed on a plate of opportunity to his friend Rachel Berry, but that was beside the point.

Now, he gave into his fashion desire. Vogue was for him, and he loved his job. Kurt likes to think that he would still be happy if he were anywhere. After all, anywhere was better than beat up Lima, Ohio. Kurt had immediately taken a liking to New York. Not only was it beautiful, but it was filled with varieties of people. And when you're an openly gay twenty six year old, you could take that as a compliment.

He was missing his family in Ohio, though. He shared an apartment with Rachel, but there was only so much Rachel Berry somebody could tolerate per day. So, Kurt was increasingly lonely. Rachel was dating his step-brother Finn, but he left for the army after they graduated, so she didn't see him as often either. But still, Rachel had Finn, and Kurt didn't really have anybody.

He spent a lot of time in high school crushing over straight boys, which didn't necessarily help. Then there was the closeted jock who basically tried to rape his mouth. But now he could forget those people, because he was in New York following his dreams.

So, the outcome was wonderful.

"Good morning, Lucille!" Kurt said cheerfully as he strode into to Vogue building that morning. Lucille, a pretty blonde woman with a bright smile, looked up from her desk. "Good morning, Kurt!" Lucille replied just as cheerfully as she placed a portfolio in front of him. Kurt picked it up and eyed it for a second.

He winced at the portfolio, and looked to Lucille. "Runway _disaster_," Kurt complained, holding it up. "I will never understand why people are beginning to believe plaid mixing with stripes is a new trend." Lucille laughed at Kurt as he shuddered. "Only you can fix this _crisis_ in the world of fashion," she exaggerated. Kurt rolled his eyes adoringly. "Duh."

Kurt smiled as Lucille burst out laughing. With one last parting wave, Kurt walked gracefully to the elevator. _Yes_, he thought, _I belong here. _

. . .

"Yes, Rachel," Kurt said to a fuming Rachel berry over the phone. "Rachel —_yes. _I told you I was. Okay." Kurt slung his bag over, and took a sip of his coffee. He had been on his lunch break and now he was making his way back to the Vogue building. Rachel had called him to bitch about Kurt leaving the apartment without really addressing her, and he just rolled his eyes and listened.

Kurt made his way passed the building across the street from Vogue. He looked up and watched it continue up and up and up. It was a tall building, and Kurt didn't know much about the business it actually nursed. Lucille told him it was a lawyer firm building, and that idea had also made Kurt cringe. He didn't really take a liking to lawyers. When he was in court for being physically assaulted, his attacker had gotten off not guilty. So, Kurt held the grudge on the lawyers and court. Kurt stopped walking to wait for the light to tell him he could walk, eyes still staring at the building.

Blaine was on his lunch break, finally. Martha kept throwing him ugly glances and he smirked at her and almost flipped her off. But, again, he couldn't afford to get fired. Blaine rummaged through his desk for a pen as he took a crisp piece of paper from the gigantic pile next to him. He had gotten his desk organized too, and he actually thought that would never happen.

Pushing his glasses up, he looked out the window for any sign of inspiration. Nothing really showed. That building for Vogue, or at least that's what he heard it was for, was in the way of the view he didn't have. He averted his eyes down to the sidewalk this time. What he saw made his breath hitch.

A tall thin boy, looking about his age, stood there with a phone to his ear and his eyes looking at Blaine's building. He had a scarf wrapped around his neck, because it was in fact the fall season. This was probably the most beautiful person he had seen since he moved to New York, and there was lot of beautiful people.

Blaine found himself staring, so he bit his lip and looked away. "Damn it," he muttered with a fluster. Was that man even real? He looked so flaw free. Blaine didn't know. The lawyer looked out the window again hopefully, but the man was now walking across the street to the Vogue building.

_Oh._

Returning to his blank page, now full of inspiration, Blaine began to write a poem for the first time in a long time.

. . .

"Soooo," Kurt's other co-worker, Adri, scooted closer to him. Adri was a thin girl with a beautiful complexion and long brown tresses of hair that reached her waist. "Have you found anybody?" Kurt set down the design he was sketching and looked to her with a skeptic façade. "Well, I found a weird man eating corn on the subway this morning, if that's what you mean," Kurt quipped sarcastically. He knew what Adri meant, and frankly his wanted to avoid the topic.

Adri rolled her eyes and poked his arm. "No. I want to know if you've found anybody to crush on." Kurt smiled and sighed. "You girls and your gossip, I swear." He returned to his sketching. "But, to answer your question, no." Adri frowned. "Well why not?"

"I have a job to worry about."

"So do I."

"No one asked you."

"Whatever."

Adri ate a spoonful of her Nutella. "You should really consider going out," she said between bites of Nutella. Kurt nodded absentmindedly. "Maybe," he concluded. The petite girl threw a ball of paper at him and turned to finish filling in orders.

"Mr. Right could be right around the corner," she finally said. Kurt groaned and let his head fall on his desk. "Adriana, I have literally no time to worry about men to crush on. I have a cat, and he is quite the charmer, thank you."

Adri laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure your cat won't mind sharing the bed with you and a love bird."

"My cat eats birds. Especially _love _birds. He's very thoughtful," Kurt retorted. He looked at her as she continued typing away at her computer. "I'm sure you enjoy his kisses, Kurt." Kurt rolled his eyes and threw a pencil in her direction.

"Oh, shut up."

. . .

Blaine opened his brief case so he could pack up his files for the day. There it sat, the file for Martha from earlier. "What the hell," he sighed, setting it on his desk. He had had a long day. Not to mention, he had became captivated by the mysterious Vogue worker. Blaine glanced to the poem that was sitting on his desk and smiled softly at it. He really wished he could give it to that worker.

Opening the window, Blaine leaned against the windowsill and let the wind blow around his loose curls. The streets were packed as always, the smell of gas and food wafted in the air, and the sounds of cars and people rang out. The city was alive, but he wasn't.

He looked to the Vogue building once more. _THE MAN!_ Blaine perked up and watched as the man made his way across the street. _The poem_. Blaine turned and quickly snatched the poem off his desk, and fumbled to fold it this way and that.

A paper airplane. Blaine felt quite clever for his fast thinking. As the man got a little closer to his work building, Blaine aligned his eye sight and squinted. With one last parting to the poem, he let the paper airplane fly with the wind and smiled.

The paper airplane flew gracefully and ended landing on the sidewalk. Kurt continued walking as he reached the sidewalk in front of that same lawyer building.

_Crunch._

Kurt turned around to see is anyone was following him, and when he saw nothing he shrugged. As his gait continued, so did the noises. Kurt looked down at his shoes. He saw a piece of crumpled paper under his boots.

"What the…" Kurt leaned down to pick up the paper with great confusion. He turned it in his hands, inspecting it. Is this a paper airplane? What?

Curiosity got the best of him, so he unfolded the deformed airplane.

A poem?

_Vogue worker, I know you,_

_But you know nothing of I,_

_I saw you this morning as you went walking by._

_Your skin was cadaverous,_

_But that's quite okay,_

_Because you still look flawless,_

_And you brightened my day._

_You may be curious, but please don't you fret,_

_I am nothing but a lonesome man that you don't know yet._

Kurt looked around with the poem still in his shaking hands. He saw no one.

. . .

**Author Note: I hope you liked the fisrt chap! I have a big plot for this story that I needed to vent. :) Reviews are lovely! **


End file.
